


Él es tu amo (Parte:9)

by Lotaur



Series: Él es tu amo [9]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Después de la ducha, F/M, Sexo en hotel, Viaje, contenido sexual explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotaur/pseuds/Lotaur
Summary: Novena historia de muchas. Antes de empezar a leer deja que te ponga en situación. Tratando de recordar la primera experiencia sexual que tuvisteis juntos visitais esa ciudad que tanto querías ver. Justo habeis llegado al hotel cuando termina de anochecer. Teneis toda una noche para difrutar y eso es lo que hareis. Estas historias se centrarán en las relaciones que mantendrás con un joven que conocerás y las experiencias que tengáis juntos.





	Él es tu amo (Parte:9)

Cuando bajasteis del avión una fría brisa golpeó tu cara, habíais decidido viajar para visitar aquella ciudad que tanto querías ver. Recogisteis las maletas sin prisa, no estabais cansados, puesto que el viaje no había sido muy pesado. Cuando salisteis del aeropuerto cogisteis un coche que condujiste hasta el hotel, metiéndolo en el garaje del mismo mientras que él os registraba. Llegaste a la planta baja cuando el joven terminó de hablar con el recepcionista. Te entregó una de las dos tarjetas que le habían dado de vuestra habitación. "Esto me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos, ¿eh, princesa?" Te comentó al abrirte la puerta y dejarte pasar por ella echándose a un lado. "Ahora podremos hacer otras cosas" Le susurraste al oído al pasar a su lado, y al finalizar la frase le robaste un beso que trató de seguir sin éxito. Escuchaste como cerró la puerta tras entrar en la habitación y comenzaste a deshacer la maleta que traías. Guardaste las cosas con rapidez mientras que él hacía lo mismo con su ropa. No tardaste en terminar y con un suspiro te sentaste en la cama. Dejó la última camiseta que le faltaba por guardar y se acercó a ti por la espalda, posando sus manos en tus hombros y dándote un ligero masaje con un beso en la nuca. "Voy a ir a ducharme" Habló alejándose a recoger una toalla. Al escucharle te diste la vuelta, ya estaba anocheciendo y hoy tan solo íbais a dormir puesto que ya habíais cenado por el camino, así que decidiste meterte con él en la ducha. Te levantaste comenzando a caminar hacia el baño, cuando él te detuvo poniéndote la mano derecha, donde no llevaba la toalla, en tu cintura. "Entonces... ¿Vas a acompañarme?" Te preguntó con ganas, le respondiste afirmativamente y sonriendo le atrapaste contra la pared, manteniendo las palmas de tus manos en su pecho. Fuiste desabrochando poco a poco los botones de su camisa, "No pensaras en meterte vestido bajo el agua, ¿no?" le preguntaste, respondiéndote él al meter sus manos dentro de tu camiseta y desabrochar tu sujetador. Dejó que le terminases de quitar la camisa, haciendo que cayese al suelo, mientras que sus manos repasaban tu pecho y bajaban hasta tu cintura. Tu camiseta tampoco duró mucho, él te la quitó tirándola junto a la suya. Tu desabrochado sujetador tampoco tardó en estar en el suelo, siendo el siguiente su cinturón, que se lo quitó haciendo ese sonido suyo tan característico. Acariciaste su pecho mientras que te atrapaba contra la pared y comenzabais a besaros, dejando que el joven soltase el botón de tu pantalón, mientras que tu enredabas tus manos en su pelo, explorando vuestras bocas mutuamente. Tu ropa interior corrió la misma suerte que el resto de tu ropa, quedando completamente desnuda ante él, que con delicadeza recorrió tu sexo con sus dedos, haciendo que un gemido saliese de tu boca. Tus manos bajaron de su nuca, recorriendo su increíble cuerpo, acariciando cada uno de sus centímetros hasta que llegaron a su pantalón. Podías sentir sus ganas a través de la tela, no tardaste en quitárselo junto con su ropa interior, liberando su miembro con ganas de disfrutarlo. Tus besos recorrieron su pecho, explorando cada centímetro de su piel. No tardasteen quedar tan vestida como el joven. Entrasteis en el baño con ganas de ducharos rápido, para poder deshaceros de las ganas que teníais de sexo. Se escuchaba algún gemido escapar de la habitación donde os habíais metido a través de la puerta entrecerrada. Salisteis besándoos tras haberos secado, cayendo sobre la cama. Sus manos te sujetaron por los hombros, haciéndote rodar quedando debajo de él. Tu pelo quedó esparcido por las sábanas, mojándolas por la humedad que aún tenía. Vuestras respiraciones se unieron comenzando a besaros. Sus brazos le sostenían sobre ti, como si fueran los barrotes de una jaula de la que no querías escapar. Tenías las piernas abiertas, quedando las suyas entre las tuyas, pudiendo sentir contra tu piel sus ganas. Moviste tus manos por su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia ti, acariciando su piel con la yema de tus dedos. Las moviste lentamente, sintiendo su definida figura desde su cintura hasta su nuca, donde tus dedos se enredaron con su pelo. La tensión iba en aumento, sintiendo tú cómo las ganas de tenerle dentro aumentaban. No pudiendo resistirlo más le dejaste debajo al rotar sobre ti misma, colocándote sobre el joven, tus manos en su pecho, pudiendo sentir su respiración y cómo poco a poco se aceleraba. Su miembro quedó atrapado por tu sexo, al sentirle comenzaste a mover tus caderas poco a poco, delante y atrás por toda su longitud. Un tenue y suave gemido escapó a la vez de vuestros labios. Sus dedos recorrieron tus piernas, escalando por tu vientre hasta tus pechos donde comenzó a jugar con ellos. Tu cintura se movía involuntariamente guiada por las ganas de placer que llenaban tus sentimientos y tus pensamientos. Tus manos recogieron tu húmedo pelo en una alta coleta que cayó por tu espalda, haciendo que él sonriese; le encantaba que llevases una cola de caballo. Una vez tus manos se separaron de tu pelo, bajaron a su pecho, donde acariciaste su torso desnudo. Levantaste tu cadera inclinándote sobre él, dejando que al echarte hacia detrás, con un gemido, su miembro entrase en ti. La habitación se llenó con vuestros gemidos al comenzar a moverte. Vuestros labios callaron como pudieron estas muestras de placer. Sus manos no se habían separado de tus pechos, continuaba jugando con ellos, aumentando el placer que sentías. Sentada a horcajadas sobre el joven disfrutabas de su gran longitud, dejando que penetrase en ti con la fuerza que deseabas, puesto que tú dominabas ahora. Podías sentir su mirada deseosa sobre ti, recorriendo tus curvas. “Muñeca, podrías dedicarte a esto, se te da tan bien” Comentó suspirando entre gemidos, haciendo que sonrieses, sabías que lo decía como una alabanza a tus grandes cualidades sexuales. Inclinándote sobre él le susurraste al oído entre jadeos “Pero quiero disfrutarlo solo contigo, príncipe”. Le robaste un beso tras esas palabras, pegándote al joven todo lo que pudiste sin llegar a detenerte. Rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos, mientras que él te abrazaba con fuerza a la altura de la cintura. Continuasteis besándoos, explorando vuestros labios y bocas, acariciando cada uno la piel del otro. El movimiento de tus caderas y la posición hacía que su miembro te golpease en el punto justo, aumentando el placer que recibíais. La unión de vuestros gemidos llenaba la habitación del hotel en el que estabais, muy probablemente también se escucharía en alguna de las habitaciones contiguas. Hacer ese viaje te había parecido una muy buena idea, pero ahora te parecía mucho mejor. Te levantó, quedando sobre él, otra vez a horcajadas, moviendo tus caderas en círculos sobre el joven, Sus manos bajaron hasta tu cintura, deteniéndose por el camino a acariciar tu vientre. Pasaron tras un tiempo a tus piernas sus dedos. Tus manos sin embargo quedaron en el mismo sitio, apoyadas en su tripa, subiendo lentamente hacia su pecho, acariciando cada uno de sus puntos más sensibles. Dejaste que el pelo cayera por tu espalda, llevándolo después con un giro de cabeza a tu pecho, donde cubrió parte de tu piel. “¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?” Comentó entre gemidos “Fue en un hotel como este”. Tus dedos acariciaron su cuello, habiendo subido por su pecho definido. Llegaron tras un rato a sus labios, dejando que el joven besase tus dedos. Tus caderas se movían con fuerza, pero delicadamente. No habíais tenido casi preliminares, pero eso no había sido ningún problema. Te volviste a inclinar sobre él, poniendo esta vez las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas, casi arañándolas. Sus manos repasaron la curva de tus caderas, acompañando el movimiento que hacían con gemidos. Sin previo aviso, levantó su mano derecha, golpeándote en la cadera, provocándote un gemido bastante alto que le sorprendió gratamente. Os besasteis jadeando de placer, recordar la similitud que esto tenía con la primera vez que lo hicisteis hacía que te mojases más aún de lo que ya lo estabas. Sus dedos escalaron por tu espalda, pegando vuestros cuerpos, sin que tu parases de moverte. Los besos continuaron, todo este tiempo que habíais pasado sin hacer nada te había hecho sufrir y el hecho de contenerte durante el viaje aún más. Pero ya no tenías por qué, ibas a liberar todos esos que habías ido acumulando. Su mano derecha se enredó en tu pelo, tirando así él de tu coleta y haciendo que descubrieses tu cuello, lo que el joven aprovechó para besarte y disfrutarlo. Repasó cada uno de los centímetros con lujuria, bajando lentamente hasta la clavícula. Besaste su frente, tras lo que desplazaste tus labios hasta los suyos, volviendo a encontraros, tratando de callar los gemidos que escapaban de vuestras bocas. El deseo de ambos se podía palpar en el ambiente, inundando vuestros sentimientos, empapando la habitación con vuestros nombres. Os movíais con cuidado, dándole todo el placer que podíais al otro sin hacerle ningún daño. Bailabas sobre su cuerpo, repasando con besos y caricias su cuello. Sus manos se detuvieron en tu espalda, donde te apresaron y con un movimiento rápido te hizo rodar quedando así el joven encima tuyo. Había salido de ti y se encontraba jadeando al igual que tú, acarició con el dorso de su mano tu mejilla izquierda; por el ejercicio que estabais haciendo os habíais sonrojado. Te besó en los labios, apoyando sus manos sobre la cama a cada lado de tu cabeza, volviendo a encerrarte para darte eso que tanto querías. Tus manos acariciaron su pecho, bajando por los laterales de su cuerpo. Acariciaste su cintura mientras que el joven te besaba el cuello. Subiste las manos hasta el suyo, rodeándoselo y acariciándoselo, para atraerle hacia ti. Soltaste un ligero y dulce gemido por el contacto de sus labios, haciendo que él sonriese divertido al darse cuenta de lo que podía hacer. Os abrazasteis disfrutando del contacto del otro. Repasasteis con besos los labios del otro. Ansiabas volver a sentirle como antes y se lo pediste. Sonriendo afirmó con la cabeza y la deslizó dentro de ti, tú tuviste que morderte los labios para no gritar de placer. Guiaste tus manos por su pecho, bajando lentamente hasta su cintura. Tus manos allí le atrajeron hacia ti, haciendo que comenzase a moverse. Vuestras caderas chocaban con fuerza. Tú habías abierto las piernas para recibirle y que pudiese hacer lo mejor posible. Se incorporó quedando completamente perpendicular a ti, sin dejar de moverse sobre tus caderas. Quedaste tú tumbada, tus manos subieron por tu cuerpo hasta que llegaron al cabecero de la cama, al cual te agarraste con fuerza gimiendo su nombre entre los jadeos. Tu nombre escapó de sus labios, acompañado de unos gemidos que para ti eran música. Desde esa posición podías verle perfectamente, ese rostro tan increíble, con esos ojos tan penetrantes y profundos, teñidos de ese color que tanto te gustaba. El torso definido que hizo que te mordieses los labios la primera vez que lo viste tan solo por su denotada figura. Te encantaba él y lo que te hacía, y dejabas que lo supiese con los gemidos que escapaban de tus labios. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando de tu cuerpo desnudo, comiéndote con una mirada llena de placer y lujuria. Sus dedos acariciaban tus caderas, subiendo y bajando por ellas, guiados por los movimientos que el joven te daba. Sin previo aviso, te levantó de la cama, llevándote y apoyándote contra la pared. No había parado de moverse, pero el placer que sentías había aumentado respecto al que te había hecho sentir antes. Sus manos te sostenían contra el muro por la cintura, tu rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos, besándole en la boca sin parar de gemir. Tus piernas por el contrario rodearon su cadera. Sentías la pared fría en tu espalda, contrastando con el calor que te daba su cuerpo. Desplazaste tus manos por su nuca, enredando tus dedos en su pelo, y echando la cabeza hacia detrás, apoyándola en la pared, dejaste que sus labios recorriesen tu cuello, bajando hasta tu clavícula. No podías parar de gemir, la combinación de su cuerpo, las ganas de terminar y el placer que te estaba dando era demasiado, sentías que ibas a terminar. Clavaste las uñas en su espalda, dejándole una marca al joven, tratando de callar un ligero grito que no pudiste contener. Pudiste escuchar como él susurraba tu nombre, haciendo que te excitases más. Sentiste como aceleraba el ritmo que llevaban sus caderas. Ibais a terminar y sabíais que no tardaríais mucho. De repente algo se liberó dentro de ti, una oleada de sensaciones placenteras recorrió inundando tu cuerpo, haciéndote gemir su nombre. El joven no aminoró y tras unos segundos te besó en los labios, tratando de callar unos gemidos que no pudo evitar. Terminó con fuerza, quedando vosotros jadeantes, cayendo pasado un rato sobre la cama. Tú encima suyo. Dejaste que saliese de ti, quedando ambos tumbados al lado del otro, jadeando por el tiempo que acababais de pasar. Se había hecho el silencio en la habitación, quedando como música de fondo vuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. “¿Te ha gustado, princesa?” Preguntó el joven tragando saliva, tú le respondiste asintiendo con la cabeza.


End file.
